


Finding Place.

by Strangecat_Ramsey



Series: Finding Place [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Biting, Claiming, Collars, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Pack, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangecat_Ramsey/pseuds/Strangecat_Ramsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers are a Pack. Steve is their Pack Leader. Everyone is an omega exept for Tony who is Secondary Alpha to Steve. Except Tony keeps challenging the pack leaders authority. Tony really screws up and Steve finds that he had to force Tony to Submit. Tony's past makes things more difficult.</p>
<p>Steve is kinda really brutish in this, arrogant and pushes his weight around even if he's wrong, because he is pack leader. Tony just wants to get on with it thanks.</p>
<p>Warnings do apply, Unbeta's so very roughly written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Avengers are a Pack. Steve is their Pack Leader. Everyone is an omega exept for Tony who is Secondary Alpha to Steve. Except Tony keeps challenging the pack leaders authority. Tony really screws up and Steve finds that he had to force Tony to Submit. Tony's past makes things more difficult.
> 
> Steve is kinda really brutish in this, arrogant and pushes his weight around even if he's wrong, because he is pack leader. Tony just wants to get on with it thanks.
> 
> This focusses more on the dynamic between two Alpha's, and how hierarchy works? 
> 
> Warnings do apply, Unbeta's so very roughly written.
> 
> *Its been brought to my attention that I don't understand the fact that Submitting means to do so willingly. Which actually I do, and I understand where the comment is coming from. And I'm sorry If I mislead anyone. As its a pack and its supposed to be with the Head of house with a "lesser" Alpha and so forth. So I was aiming for dubiously willingly moving onto later stories with absolutely willingly. I hope that makes sense. So please heed the warnings .

The Avengers pack household was not the most…conventional of groups. Not only had they all been lone wolfs for most of their lives there were thrown together into a pack rather than having formed one by choice.

This did not cause as many problems as one might have guessed, the pack formed mostly of omega’s who had all bonded qite contently to one another and through they jostled for position among themselves, they were quite happy with the attentions they received from the two pack Alpha’s.

The problem lay more with the two alpha’s themselves. Though it was established quite early on into their pack dynamic that Rodgers would be pack Leader, Tony still tried his luck on occasion. This was considered healthy and normal, for lesser alpha’s to try and take over. It made sure that the higher ranking alpha’s didn’t shirk their duties.

Not that Tony was a lesser Alpha. He was Soaly responsible for providing a roof over their heads, for making sure that they were all fed and happy, as a result one would have thought that this should cause unrest among the pack, but really it didn’t. Tony while he enjoyed arguing and snapping his teeth at his alpha every once in a while, he had no real desire to actually run the pack. While the sex and perks would be great. The responsibility would be too much for him and his true interests lay in the creation of his projects, not trying to run a pack thanks very much.

That was not to say that true conflict didn’t occur between the two Alpha’s.

Steve had been away on assignment for 2 weeks, and had just arrived from it in time for Bruces Heat. However as pack leader it had been his duty to report to Shield for debriefing. This had taken longer than he had expected (As Shield seemed to enjoy pushing their weight around. He was beginning to get snappy, they were aware that he had an omega in heat waiting for him and to make him wait as he had was just cruel.) Eventually he managed to escape the debriefing with a few heavily cloaked threats. Only to find that he had received several missed calls during that time, and by the time he had left for home, the calls had gone from frequent to having completely stopped.

“Steve…Umm Hi, Its Tony, Bruce is getting a bit frantic here, are you going to be home soon?” – 6 hours ago.

“Steve I know you’re in the god damned city, Answer the fucking phone! Bruce really needs his Alpha god Damn you!” - 4 Hours ago.

“Look I need your permission to help Bruce out. Bruce thinks his Alpha’s don’t want him! The rest of the pack is baying for blood…please call me when you get this message?” – 3 ½ Hours ago.

“Steve you asshole! Pick up the line, Sield knows you have an omega in need! Pick up the line! Steve! I hope you know that I think even less of you now! How could you do this to Bruce! He needs you man!” – 2 ¼ Hours ago.

“You know what? Screw your authority…Screw you! I’m helping Brucy. He…No you obviously don’t give a fuck…” -1 ½ Hours ago.

Steve frowned at his phone as he heard the last message, Normally that kind of statement would have earned Tony a sever tongue lashing from the pack Omega’s, or the back of Steves hand. But it had been over a year since Tony had acted out like this, He sincerely hoped that Bruce was alright, but if he had gone as far as to threaten Steve over the phone, He just hoped that he wouldn’t have to take action against Tony, he understood that Bruce was hurting and that was the last thing he really wanted.

He finally managed to walk into the penthouse 6 ½ Hours after arriving in Newyork. He was expecting to be greeted by a group of happy but anxious omega’s worried about their pack mate. Distress Pheromones flooded his nostrils as the elevator door opened, met by his omega’s all growling at him ferally, hackles raised angrily.

THIS! Had Tony written all over it! He dropped his bag furious, letting out a warning growl, snapping his teeth. True he had been gone a fortnight, but they had better recognise their Alpha, even if he screwed up, it was no-one’s place to chastise him. At hearing that growl, all of them cowed moving back from him. He growled again, threateningly enough for them to all drop to their knees. He stalked forward to the closest Omega. 

Natasha didn’t quite meet his eye, but he stopped pulling her up, ripping her shirt off of her, pulling her toward him and sinking his teeth into the bonding mark bellow her ear, listening to her gently try and sooth him, purring her acceptance. He let her go, gently helping her kneel, giving her a warning look as she tried to pull up her torn shirt.

He moved toward Clint who was kneeling beside her, his throat already bared to him, letting out his own gentle purr, trying to get his Alpha to relax. Steve knelt forward grabbing Clints chin and forcefully kissing him, before sinking his teeth into his neck, finally releasing him and letting him slump forward before he stalked toward Thor who even kneeling seemed to be able to meet his gaze.

Thor met his gaze, not challenging him, but showing his disappointment in Steve, Steve frowned at him grabbing him by his long hair letting him know that it was not his position to question, but Thor kept his gaze until Steve landed a few hard swats against Thors rump making him jump, presenting his neck finally and allowing Steve to mark him.

Steve’s gaze went toward the back of the room, to the two last pack members. Coulson who had brought the pack members all together knelt and like Clint his throat exposed, while Loki who had caused many of the previous problems had been a difficult omega didn’t want any trouble currently as his throat too was exposed. 

Steve knelt down between them, grabbing them by the throats and pulled them closer, biting down into each of their necks marking them firmly as his. Before getting up to find a group of very subdued Omega’s.

“If you ever try that behaviour with me again, I will not hesitate to punish you to the full extent of our pack law. Do we understand one another?” Steve asked getting a few nods and winces, feeling incredibly guilty for having ignored Bruce’s needs for a stupid debriefing, but could not let his pack know that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony have a disagreement, Tony needs to be taught his place

Once again his expectations found him wrong. He had expected to walk in to find Bruce and Tony coupled together. Though the pack Omega’s and Tony had done so often, it had been forbidden to do so during Heats. That privilege had always been reserved for the Pack Leader, Steve. Tony had often joined in after the first few days, to give Steve a break, but Tony had not been given permission this time. 

However true to his pack position, Tony was laying beside Bruce, Holding him close, gentling him while pumping a knot Dildo, he looked drawn and warn out, like it had taken all his energy not to mount Bruce…It probably had.

There distress pheromones in the air, and he could tell that Bruce had thought that his Alpha had rejected him. He walked straight to the bed to take over Tony’s position but Tony instantly moved to block him glaring at him and growling.

“You don’t deserve to take him!...” Tony growled bearing his teeth, moving between Steve and Bruce again. Not implying that he himself should take though.

“You don’t have a say in it! I’m pack leader! Be glad I don’t kick you out of this pack right now for that! Now move out of the way or I’ll have to actually take action against you for deliberately questioning my authority! “ Steve answered aching to sooth Bruce, the back of his mind informing him that this is what Tony had been going through for the last 6 hours.

Tony shook his head and pounced forward when Steve tried again, snapping his teeth at his alpha’s neck, only to get pushed away, a proper challenge had now been issued, and though Steve was in no mood he needed to get to Bruce. His instincts howling at him to do so.

The fight was spectacular and while Bruce was mostly out of it it soothed him to know that his alpha would fight for him.

Finally the battle was over. Tony had been distracted when Bruce had moaned, giving Steve enough time to clip him over the head, momentarily dazing him, he managed to bind his hands behind his back with fabric torn from his Tony’s shirt dragging him over to the corner cot, (usually reserved for badly behaved pack omega’s and tied him with proper restraints, cuffs going around his ankles, while a separate pair were attached behind his back to his wrists. 

Letting Tony rest for a few seconds, Steve returned with a thick black collar, at the site of it however Tony returned to bucking and growling, but could do little else. “Submit to my collar or you can damn well leave Stark.” Steve warned teeth bared. Tony took a few seconds before stopping his moving around to allow Steve to place the collar around his neck firmly securing it.

Steve knelt down to look Tony in the eye. ”When Bruces heat is finished and everyone has calmed down you will submit to me and if yo do it properly I may decide to go easy on the beating you have earned as well. Tony’s eyes widened in genuine fear for a moment, shrinking in on himself as if he suddenly realized just how far he had pushed his Alpha. Tony had never questioned Steves authority when it mattered, even In the battle field. But before Steve could dwell on the fear showing in his face, Bruce let out a low cry calling out to his Alpha that had made him wait so long. Steve finally moved to take care of Bruce as he deserved.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony disagrees and thinks that Steve is an Arse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This chapter contains watersports for domineering purposes)

It was late into the evening by the time Bruce was finally sated enough to rest, drifting pleasantly above the sheets. Normally his alpha would be enjoying this time, resting aswell. But it occurred to him that he may need to check on Tony.

Grabbing a bottle of vitamin water he stalked toward Tony finding him in the same position he had left him, flat on his stomach, staring into nothingness. It wasn’t often that Tony got himself into trouble large enough to warrant his Alpha’s attentions, if anything Tony tended to steer clear of Steve if possible, trying to stay out of the way and if there were anything wrong, drawing his attention to it subtly. True Tony liked to posture when in public, but at home he stayed clear of trouble, even if his big mouth seemed to get him into it. It kind of saddened Steve to an extent, he would have enjoyed having the company of the other Alpha. He was part of his pack afterall.

Tony flinched when he realized that Steve was looming over him,Steve frowned ignoring it, offering him the drink and watching him down it as if e hand’t had a drink in days. “Is your Arch-reactor alright in that position?” Steve asked when the drink was finally finished. Tony looked like he wanted to say something, but merely dropped his gaze, ashamed.

“I…can I lie on my back rather?” Steve nodding , gently turned him over to lie on his back, admiring the way that his arms pinned behind his back forced his chest out, his eyes sliding over the firm line of it, down toward the soft cock resting against Tony’s thigh, resting on it for a moment to long before looking up at Tony.

Tony followed his gaze, breath hitching, letting out an angry growl that came from nowhere. “You better get your damn prorities in order Rodgers! Or you’ll loose this pack dammit!” Tony hissed “Shield kept you, so they could push their weight around. If you think I’m submitting to some pathetic Alpha who’d rather suck cock than look after his omega, you can go fuck yourself!”

Steve started in wonder (and anger) at Tony. Though a part of him knew that Tony had a point, he couldn’t allow himself to be spoken to like that. Frowning he grabbed Tony by the scruff of his neck giving him a shake. “I’m your Alpha Tony. If you don’t appologies in the next 5 seconds I’m going to have to make sure you don’t forget it!” 

“1….2…3…4…5” Steve growled releasing the catch on the cuffs attaching Tony’s feet to the bed dragging him into the bathroom and pushing him to kneel in the shower stall, facing the tiled wall.

Steve started to tug down his sleep trousers when he noticed the line of Tony’s back bent forward as if trying to protect himself, the way his chest rose up and down almost looked like panic, he was about to move forward to check on Tony when Tony let out a low angry growl “Well what the fuck are you waiting for Rodgers? We havn’t got all night! Or are you gonna ignore your omega again?”

Steve growled tugging his cock out and letting out a sigh of relief as he released a stream of piss, hitting the center of Tony’s back, moving the stream past Tony’s bound wrists to flow over his ass. “ Let this be a reminder of who owns you Stark.” Steve growled. Tempted to either leave him like this or drag him back to the bed and keep him like this until Bruce was over his heat.

Instead he leaned over Tony and turned the shower on, watching as Tony literally shrank to the smallest size possible, letting out a keening noise as if in pain. Hearing it broke Steve’s heart, and he quickly got Tony washed off before drying him off. Regretting his haste, Tony refused to look at him, refused to move unless told too. Allowing himself to be lead back to the cot and chained to it again, without so much as a word.

Steve turned away moving toward Bruce for a short nap, before Bruce awoke again. Unable to take his eyes off of Tony.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finally understands where Tony is coming from, and Feels like a dick. And shows Tony the proper way things are done.

It took 3 days for Bruces heat to finally end. Exhausted by happy, he left the room in the wee hours of the morning to go down to his lab and start fresh on the project he had been forced to abandon because of his heat. The other omegas who had been angry on his behalf had simmered down after realizing that all was alright.

The only real issue had been the lack of Tony who would normally have been available if they needed something, but Jarvis had been available to assist with that, so Tony had made sure that they would not be abandoned.

“Tony” Steve whispered watching his eyes flicker open, watching them go from groggily awake to work weary in 2 seconds flat. He moved himself onto his side and tried to curl up even further into himself.

Tony Stared at him waitng patiently to hear what he wanted, not really responding, not wanting to provoke the alpha more than he had already.

“So the Agenda for today since everything is technically back to normal.  
• We wash up.  
• Clint will bring us breakfast, I will feed you breakfast by hand.  
• You will spend the rest of the day following my orders,  
• and tonight you will willingly submit yourself to me, and accept your punishment infront of the rest of the pack.  
Do you understand? And tomorrow all this will be behind us. Alright?” Steve told him, wathing as fear oozed off of Tony as he was told he would have to submit, but he merely swallowed, dropping his gaze. “Yes Alpha” Tony Whispered through a hitched breath.

Steve stood up helping Tony stand and finally releasing all the cuffs. Frowing at the sight of how raw the skin was, helping him walk to the bathroom toward the already prepared bath. Tony began to dig his heals in, trying to steer off toward the showers, his eyes wide.

“Dammit Tony! Why do you have to fight me on everything!? We are taking a bath and that is final! “Steve growled bringing his hand down sharply onto Tony’s flank, watching him Jump, face suddenly very pale, but he had stopped fighting at least.

He got Tony into the bath after a few more halted tries, and a few more harder than should have been necessary smacks to the rump. Once Tony was in the water, he started to gently wash him, showing Tony just how nice it could be for him if he followed his Alpha’s orders. Tony seemed to be relaxing, until Steve very gently took help of the back of his neck, putting his other hand on his forehead and tried to hold his head back in the water to get it wet. The reaction was instant. Tony gripped onto Steve’s arm like a life line, his nails digging into it like a cat trying to escape the water, panic was I his eyes, causing Steve to let go, Tony jumped out of the bath, bent over the sink and lost whatever he happened to have in his stomach.

Steve tentively walked over wrapping a soft towel around Tony and pulled him close. “Tony what was that?” Steve asked once e’d brought Tony in from the bathroom, using waterless shampoo on his hair after managing to get Tony to calm down with promises that he wouldn’t have to go through that again. Suddenly feeling like a real shit especially after having forced him into the shower as he had.

“Afghanistan… I…. water…bad?” Tony replied not looking at him, fear coming off him in waves. Even enough to make Clint stop while delivering breakfast and give Steve a disapproving glare, before disappearing out of the room.

The world felt as though it had dropped out of his stomach at hearing that. What could he say? “Oh…ok sorry I hadn’t realized? “that sounded weak to even his ears, it was his job as Head of Pack to know these things, he pulled Tony against his chest in bed and started to feed him bits of egg and toast, silently apologising for screwing up again.

Steve eventually got himself up and ready for the day, leaving Tony in just his collar, walking through to his home office, sure that Tony would be following, making sure that Tony knelt within easy reach.

But by the time mid afternoon had arrived, Tony was an mess of fear and hurt, he remained still though as if afraid that he would only make his Alpha more angry. The smell coming off him was not inviting in the least, and even Bruce had stopped by to . for a reprieve from Tony, Loki and Clint at his shoulder.

Steve just couldn’t work out why Tony was so afraid. It was common knowledge that almost every Alpha had submitted to another at one time or other. It wasn’t exactly taboo for alphas to bed one another, especially when omega’s were in short supply. It was also common practice for an alpha to submit to the pack leader by choice. Steve had never really demanded it of Stark because he showed an obvious reluctance to be anywhere near him. Perhaps that was a mistake? He was also sure that their pack of omega’s would appreciate the sight of their Pack members going at it like rabbits?

Tony moved subtly on his knees only to realize that Steve was watching him and stopped as another wave of fear pheromone filled the room.

“Tony why are you so afraid?” Steve finally asked unable to stop himself, Tony stilled staring at him as if he were insane.

“You’re…going to…tonight?” Tony answered as if that was a good an explanation as any.

“Yes? So why are you so afraid? This is normal? You’ve even let some of our omega’s mount you…don’t think I don’t know about that?” Steve stated having actually hoped on occasion to catch them in the act!

Tony looked away swallowing before releasing a breath “I…I don’t want to bleed to death…” He let out a small sob, hunching over himself “I’m sorry I acted that way…please Steve? I mean…please Alpha? Please I don’t want to leave. I just…Bruce he was in so much pain, it was cruel. I know you were coming and that you had no choice, but Bruce was making everyone ansy. And I …you abandoned him. You should have been there to take care of him. But I had to help…please…I…I’ll submit I know I screwed up, but please not to any other Apha’s please?”

Steve frowned listening to that, he had to cover his hand over Tony’s mouth to get him to stop babbling Suddenly realising the reason that Tony was so upset was that he feared Bruce , the pack had been abandoned by him. “Bleed to death? Other Alpha’s? Tony what do you think submitting means?” Steve whispered at him.

Tony frowned unable to meet his stern gaze. “Obi, he; he punished other Alpha’s, made them submit by, forcing his knot on them? And in Afghanistan, they would pit a few alpha’s against any that caused them trouble. There was so much blood Steve. I. I’ve avoided it all my life, I screwed up and I know I deserve to be punished. “ Tony finished hanging his head.

“Tony, I. It’s not like that at all I promise. “Steve whispered watching as Tony looked up at him in disbelief. 

Steve frowned at him suddenly realizing what fear Tony had been experiencing for days now. The bonding between them had been short, he’d literally leaned over, sunk his teeth into Tony’s neck and walked off without a though. Abandoning him to the only other position of Alpha in a pack of mainly omega’s with no-one to talk with or who would be able to guide him. Damn he really was an asshole.

“Normally I wouldn’t do this, but as you are so afraid…would you rather submit to me right here? I promise it wont be as bad as that Tony” Steve watched Tony stand nodding.

“Bend over the desk.” Steve ordered as he retrieved some Lube he had kept in his drawer.

Tony was still terrified by the did as asked, feeling his Alphas rough fingers move down gently penetrating him, followed by another, stretching him carefully. Tony’s breath hitched as he felt his alpha touch something inside of him, making him buck madly. “It feels good doesn’t it?” Steve teased as he added yet another finger awhile later, determined to stretch Tony as thoroughly as possible.

Tony let ot a quiet sigh as Steve pulled his fingers out, Lubing his cock and pressing the head of it in, watching Tony still for a moment, as fear surged within him again.

But slowly it stopped being scary as Steve pushed it all the way in, with gentle movements of his hips. “You alright there Tony?” Steve asked with some strain his voice. Tony whined rocking his hips, after a while the whining increased and Tony started to beg to be able to cum. Steve huffed in amusement before leaning forward licking Tony’s ear.

“I’m going to knot you now.” Steve warned before Tony had a chance to register what he said, Tony felt the knot extending within him, causing him to try and buck off it, but Steve would have nn of it, biting down firmly on the bonding mark with a long growl, holding his mate in place.

“Hurts” Tony whimpered but it wasn’t more than he could bear, the knot expanding with him, just past his ring, holding him still as his Alpha filled him. His cock began to soften as he thought it would be too much, but then Steve began to stroke the base of it, forcing his own knot to appear, stroking and petting it, milking it for come, eventually after a long while, Steve felt his knot go down and slip out of Tony. Who groaned, feeling the loss, his Alpha leaned forward again kissing his bond mark, biting down hard on his neck again the message clear.

“You are one of us, you are mine, you are part of this pack and we love you.”

That evening Steve mounted Tony again, this time completely accepted. As Tony’s actions were considered to be the bet interest of the pack, he decided against caning him as his instincts had previously distracted. The team had become stronger, Tony had finally taken his true place among them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've gotten this far I'm impressed. I hope you enjoyed it, and I didn't screw up too badly. Thanks for reading it.
> 
> May just add a few more chapters later. I definitely feel like Thor and Steve need some focus.


End file.
